Cielo de acuarela
by Polatrixu
Summary: Cuando el único escape del pasado es el mismo cielo, la persona que menos te imaginas dará su perdón.


Nada me pertenece. Esto es solo diversión.

Escrito para el Amigo Invisible del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**"

Cielo de acuarela.

Sentía el palpitar de su corazón, como si supiera lo que tenía que pasar; mientras avanzaba a los jardines de la escuela a la que alguna vez asistió. Sin saber muy bien porque hacía caso a las patrañas de una vieja bruja que insistió en brindarle sus servicios de adivina. Entre muchas de las habituales mentiras que los farsantes normalmente decían, hubo una que capturó su atención.

"_Encontrarás tu destino junto a las flores."_

Desde ese día inconscientemente procuraba visitar todo jardín que conocía, sentándose en el suelo y así mirar al cielo durante un rato. Sentir el viento, la luz del sol, apreciar el canto de las aves, incluso llegó a quedarse al aire libre un par de veces mientras la lluvia chocaba contra su cuerpo y le empapaba completamente la ropa.

Libertad, paz y calma. Eran cosas que no había experimentado desde que tenía memoria y la caída del mago oscuro más poderoso le había liberado, pero no había conocido lo que era la paz ni la calma después de la tormenta, hasta que ese fraude de adivina le abordó en el callejón diagon. No pudo evitar sonreír, quizás no era una fanfarrona después de todo. Aun así, no dejaba de sentir que algo faltaba en su vida. Pero no sabía qué.

A veces sentía sus demonios caminar a su lado, recordándole todo el mal que habia hecho en su existencia. A veces tomaban forma, pero el sabia que se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de juegos de su subconsciente. Algunas veces se trataba de su padre, diciéndole lo decepcionado que estaba de su propia sangre. Otras veces tomaban forma del mismo Voldemort, haciéndole revivir todos los horrores que sufrió durante la guerra.

Ese día en particular le seguía el mismísimo recuerdo del Señor Oscuro, susurrandole al oido toda su maldad. Hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo. El ya no tenía el control de su vida, ¡Se encontraba muerto! ¡Por Merlín! Pero aun así las malas memorias le acosaban como si no tuvieran algo mejor que hacer. En esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar al jardín y tumbarse al lado de las flores blancas para relajarse y olvidarse de lo que le hostigaba.

Después de un par de minutos, llegó al jardín y dando un suspiro de alivio se adentró en el follaje del mismo; el cual se hallaba un poco alto por lo descuidado que se encontraba. Pero encontró a alguien en su lugar predilecto, junto al rosal blanco que se ubicaba al lado de una tumba olvidada después de la guerra.

"Granger, estás en mi lugar" Comentó alzando una de sus cejas. Mientras se preguntaba donde estaba el resto de los integrantes del Trío Dorado.

Notó que habia algo raro en ella. Se imaginó que era la luz del cielo azul violeta de la tarde reflejarse en su cabello y en su rostro. No le tomó mucha importancia.

Ella veía las rosas blancas con interés, ignorandole en un principio, para luego girar su rostro y mirarle.

"Ah, perdona Malfoy, veía estas hermosas rosas." Le respondió la chica, sin moverse de su sitio para nada. "No me imaginaba que tu, entre todas las personas, vinieras a visitar este lugar."

"La gente cambia, Granger." Afirmó el rubio, sentándose a su lado, para luego mirar el cielo que se estaba poniendo cada vez más oscuro. "Me sorprende que no haya más gente aquí, considerando la fecha. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Tres?"

"Si, justamente han pasado tres años, Malfoy." Comentó la castaña volviendo a su tarea de ver las rosas con fascinación, haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos en fastidio.

"¿Tanto te gustan?"

"Si… Gracias por plantarlas." Eso tomó al rubio por sorpresa, por lo que abriendo los ojos en grande, suspendió su actividad actual para pasar a mirarla de manera incrédula.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó.

"Yo se muchas cosas, Malfoy" Respondió la chica entre risas.

"Veo que sigues siendo una sabelotodo insoportable." Dijo sonriendo. Le parecía raro que entre todas las personas que él actualmente conocía, sería con ella que se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo como para volver a sonreír en presencia de alguien.

_Ella a quien dijo comentarios crueles._

_Ella a quien le hizo la vida imposible._

_Ella a quien según su crianza debía odiar._

Y con esos pensamientos el cielo que el mismo se había creado en su mente para escapar de sus demonios, se fue despintando, regresandolo a la realidad de la vida, como si lo hubiese hecho con pinturas de acuarela, que se corrían con la más mínima humedad.

"Algunas personas nunca cambian." Comentó la ojimiel acomodándose el cabello con una de sus manos detrás de la oreja. "Ya esta anocheciendo... ¿no tienes que hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta de aniversario, Malfoy?"

"Un Malfoy siempre llega cuando menos te lo esperas, Granger." Aclaró en un tono de superioridad, pero después de unas milésimas de segundo algunos recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Y quería deshacerse de ellos… Ya estaba cansado. Aún escuchaba los gritos de la chica siendo torturada por su desquiciada tía, Bellatrix Lestrange. Y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo, solo se quedo ahí parado, paralizado y aterrorizado.

Quería su perdón… No… ¡_Necesitaba_ su perdón!

"Granger, yo…" Comenzó, intentando buscar las palabras, pero estas no llegaban tan fácilmente; no las encontraba. Pues nunca en su vida se había disculpado con alguien de manera sincera.

"Te perdono, Draco Malfoy." Respondió la chica abrazando sus rodillas. "No me veas así, ya te dije que yo se muchas cosas." Draco sonrió aliviado. Un gran peso había desaparecido de sus hombros. E imagino a unas mariposas blancas purificar todo lo que sentía.

"Muchas gracias, Hermione..."

"De hecho... no había nada que perdonar, Draco, estas rosas son más que suficiente para perdonarte a tí y a todos tus descendientes."

El rubio se puso de pie sonriente y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón miro al cielo, el cual ya estaba completamente oscuro. La castaña ya no se encontraba en su lugar, pero aun así, él recordaría por siempre ese día. No sabía si tomarlo como una bendición o un castigo. Solo sabía que ahora estaba en paz.

"Es una lástima, Granger, que después de tan poco tiempo, ya nadie visite tu tumba." Comentó mientras quitaba algunas hojas del epitafio en la tumba, dejando al descubierto el nombre de la persona que yacía bajo la losa de mármol.


End file.
